In the prior art, when an elevator was started, it has been necessary to use separate measuring equipment connected to the elevator components. Moreover, it has been necessary to use instruction manuals to provide the appropriate information regarding the starting-up operations of the elevator. For starting-up purposes, circuit cards in the elevator components are provided with various indicator lights (LEDs), switches, potentiometers and voltmeters/ammeters. The testing of elevator components, particularly assemblies which have several circuit cards, in a machine room environment has become very difficult, because the component and function density of integrated circuits has increased and continues increasing rapidly. The task of tuning, for example, setting the parameters for the speed servo of a fast elevator, requires an experienced installer and a number of discrete measuring devices, for example, an oscilloscope, a recorder and a spectrum analyzer.
For the starting up and final tuning of an elevator system, expensive measuring equipment, well-trained personnel and separate instruction manuals have to date been necessary. Locating a defective circuit card in machine room conditions is generally a difficult and time-consuming task. Using existing techniques, it is impossible to check the quality of the tuning except from the machine room of the elevator. The indicator lights, switches, potentiometers, etc., placed on the circuit cards increases the cost of the product.